Paparazzi
by AlexzTimFan
Summary: Just a one shot! Based off the song Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. R&R! T&S!


A/N- Okay so I was listening to this song and had to make a T/S one-shot for it, its one of my favorite songs now! If you haven't heard it yet you are totally missing out! lol. Enjoy!

I do **Not** own High School Musical, the characters, or this song!!!

* * *

_We are the crowd  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical_

I stared at a picture of Troy, it was a picture I had taken over the summer, while he was with Gabriella. He had noticed me when I was getting ready to take the picture and smiled. It had caught me off guard, I thought for sure he would have been mad or weirded out. Luckily Gabriella hadn't noticed I was around and was talking to Troy in her overly annoying voice, I don't even think Troy was listening to her.

_Leather and jeans  
Your watch glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I_

I pulled out another picture, this time it was a picture of Troy and I, this picture was taken the day after graduation. He had a nice pair of dark blue jeans on and a black leather jacket over top of a plain white tee. I loved it when he wore that Jacket, he looked completely sexy. I was wearing a pink sundress that made my tan look stunning. We both had the biggest smiles on our face, he had broken up with Gabriella two weeks before this picture. We had actually became pretty good friends in those two weeks. I knew I would never be able to part with this picture, it was my favorite picture.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

I had decided on going to college at the University of California, Berkley. I knew Troy was going to be attending there also and thats exactly why I chose the school. My parents where completely shocked, but once I found out I hadn't been excepted to Julliard, and heard Troy was going to Berkley I decided to follow Troy. To say he was suprised to hear I had chosen Berkley also was an understatement. He was totally flabbergasted but happy that he at least knew someone going there. I went to all of his basketball games, making sure I was the first one to hug him after the game. Letting him know just how good of a Basketball player he was.

_I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes_

He had landed the lead to our first play in college I hadn't even gotten a part, which was totally shocking. I was there for Troy though, I helped him with his lines and songs. I was backstage for his first show, the crowd loved him. I loved him! He was born to play basketball, but he was born to be on stage also. In my opinion he looked more at home on the stage, lights beaming down on him as he sang his heart out. He really was a natural, he had been bummed when he found out I wasn't going to be in this musical, I told him there were going to be plenty more.

_Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I_

After his first show I had worked up enough nerve to tell him that I loved him, I had since the first grade. Of course he told me he loved me, but as a friend. He admitted that he was starting to regret breaking up with Gabriella. I couldn't believe it, they had been broken up for months now! He fucking broke up with her! I was still determined to be with him, and I defiantly wasn't going to give up just because he still had some feelings for Gabriella Montez! I still loved him more than ever, truth was I would probably always love him. I have a special spot in my heart that was reserved just for him.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Troy ended up getting back together with Gabriella and they where still going strong two years later. Troy and I still remained friends but it was hard seeing him with Gabriella. She didn't deserve him, Troy was too good for her. Troy Bolton was mine and I wasn't going to stop fighting until I had him all to myself. I gritted my teeth and tried to be nice to Gabriella, only because Troy had asked me to. I would do anything for Troy, I wasn't going to lie though, it was fucking hard to be nice to that fake bitch.

_Real good  
(We dance in the studio)  
Snap, snapped  
(That shit on the radio)_

_Don't stop for anyone  
Were plastic but we'll still have fun!_

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi_

Troy and Gabriella didn't break up until three months ago, it was an antagonizing long wait but I manged. This time Gabriella had broken up with Troy. Troy had taken it pretty hard but I was there to pick up the pieces. We have been going out for about a month now, I was completely ecstatic! I could tell he still had feelings for Gabriella but I was going to make him forget all about them, I was going to make him forget Gabriella Montez even existed! Tonight I was going to let him have all of me.

_Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi_

Troy and I have been together for almost a year now! Can you believe it? I always imagined us together but I never imagined it would be quite like this. We where currently having dinner at some completely classy restaurant, he went all out tonight. Suddenly he got up and kneel-ed in front of me, my breath caught in my throat. He pulled out a little black box, my eyes welled with tears.

"Sharpay Evans, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Troy asked, his voice shaky. I nodded my head quickly and said yes. He smiled before grabbing my shaking left hand with his own and slid the diamond ring on my finger. I threw my arms around him as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I did it, he was all mine now, and I was all his. I finally snagged Troy Bolton the love of my life, my heart and soul.

* * *

Okay so I really hope you guys enjoyed this! My first attempt at a one-shot! R&R!

Becca!


End file.
